


Healed by Demon Hands

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Aziraphale finds out the truth about Crowley's sicker plants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Healed by Demon Hands

The first time Crowley had found Aziraphale in his atrium of quivering plants, he hadn’t really thought much of it. His plants were beautiful, after all, and he was proud of them. Aziraphale could have a look if he wanted. He’d been passing by on his way to the kitchen to make some crepes for the angel and he didn’t even stop to question what he was doing.

The second time, he was interested but still unconcerned. He passed through the atrium on his way out to fetch the mail and maybe some of those ridiculously frilly coffee drinks Aziraphale was introducing him to (really, coffee should be bitter and unfriendly… but he’d suffer a sack of sugar for his angel, now and then).

The third time he found his angel stroking the leaves on one of the smaller plants, and wasn’t that strange? He almost felt like he’d be intruding if he entered his own atrium.

The fourth time he found the angel with one of his plants, it wasn’t even in the atrium. Aziraphale was halfway to the door, making excuses for a quick exit- something about the shop and customers rioting or on fire (the shop or the customers, he couldn’t ascertain through the nervous babbling). Circling the angel he found he was holding a tiny potted plant behind his back.

“Oh, don’t be mad, Crowley. Please, don’t be mad. It’s just that I… This… Well, it’s been terribly concerned about letting you down, you see.” Aziraphale had the plant gently clutched in front of him now, “it wants to be like the others, it really does, but it’s developed this spot and I think, I really do, that it could grow out of it… it’s just so frightened and stressed about being… put down the garbage disposal? You… you wouldn’t do that would you? To a perfectly willing, but ailing friend?”

“Hrm,” Crowley replied, his face taught with indecision slowly melting, “come with me, Angel.”

He led Aziraphale through the atrium and it’s shivering inhabitants, down the hall, through the kitchen and to a door that appeared only now. Aziraphale blinked. The door truly hadn’t been there before, had it? He was sure it hadn’t.

Through the door was a narrow room, lined on either side with floor to ceiling windows. In front of the windows where shelves. On those shelves were pots and pots and pots of plants. And these? They didn’t shiver. 

“They’re… but, they’re loved.” Aziraphale went from plant to plant, gently stroking the leaves, feeling the love roll off of them in waves. Frankly, it was a bit intoxicating for a being who could feel love the way he could. He hadn’t felt a garden like this since The Beginning.

Crowley motioned to take the plant from Aziraphale who handed it over willingly now. He placed it up on a high shelf where it could get the most sun.

“Don’t tell the others, they’ll get ideas. They’ll think I’ve gone soft.”

“But, dear, you have a plant _hospital._ ”

“Well… most of them get on just fine with rules and yelled orders and threats. Just… every now and then one needs a bit more tending and… a rescue.” Crowley looked distinctly uncomfortable admitting this, scuffing his boot on the floor and avoiding Aziraphale’s eyes.

Aziraphale gazed around the little plant hospital, taking in the vines hanging down from the shelves, leaves glowing with health and happiness. He slipped his hand in to Crowley’s and squeezed, getting a squeeze back automatically.

“I know you can’t feel the love in this room, but I can. We’re, all of us, thankful for your rescue.”


End file.
